Timothy "Tim" McGee
|} Timothy "Tim" McGee es un Agente junior trabajando en el equipo de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Hizo su debut en la Temporada 1 Episodio Sub Rosa (episodio) como un agente destinado en la Base Naval de Norfolk, pero él también hizo regularmente apariciones en HQ NCIS cada vez que el equipo le pidió ayuda con respecto a un caso. Fue trasladado oficialmente desde Norfolk a Washington DC de forma permanente al final del primer episodio Temporada 2, See No Evil (episodio), convirtiéndose en el cuarto y último miembro del equipo de Gibbs y también el novato que ha mantenido hasta nuestros días hasta Ziva David convertirse en un agente especial de NCIS. Biografía Pre-Series El hijo del almirante John McGee y una madre sin nombre, McGee también tiene una hermana más joven thumb|Debut de McGee en el episodio de la estación 1, Sub Rosa (episodio).Sarah McGee y, como tal, la familia vivió en varias bases militares de todo el mundo. Como tal, McGee se puede presumiblemente ser referido como un palo de golf militar. En algún momento después de terminar la escuela secundaria, McGee asistió a la Universidad John Hopkins y el MIT, donde se graduó un BS en ingeniería biomédica y un M.S. en el MIT en informática forense de ambos colegios. Más tarde solicitó su adhesión a NCIS y recibido la formación necesaria antes de ser asignado a la Base Naval de Norfolk. NCIS Temporada 1 Debut de McGee en el episodio de la estación 1, Sub Rosa (episodio). McGee hizo su primera aparición en el episodio de la estación 1, Sub Rosa (episodio), donde en el momento de su primera aparición, él era un agente especial de NCIS asignado a la Base Naval de Norfolk. Un joven,, agente novato sin experiencia, McGee tenía su propia oficina, que estaba lleno de papeles y, como tal, difícil de moverse. Él solía trabajar allí, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo de pasar por el papeleo, pero tuvo su primera experiencia oficial de trabajo de campo cuando fue llamado a la escena en la que se había encontrado un cuerpo en un ácido barril durante la "Sub Rosa", aunque se quedó con una débil estómago y, presumiblemente, vomitó en otro lugar para evitar arruinar la escena del crimen que mostró lo poco preparado que estaba. Esto lo impulsó a llamar en el caso del Equipo de Respuesta Mayor liderado por Leroy Jethro Gibbs, que estaba en Washington DC Gibbs llegado junto con Anthony DiNozzo Agentes y Caitlin Todd, Médico Forense Donald Mallard y Médico Forense Auxiliar Gerald Jackson para ayudarlo en la investigación de la muerte. Después de que se resuelva el caso, McGee volvió a su posición en Norfolk, pero hizo apariciones regulares durante la temporada 1 que él era citado a menudo a Washington DC a petición de Gibbs para ayudarles a trabajar un caso. En Unsealed (episodio), McGee fue visto por primera vez en la parte trasera del bullpen en el mostrador que tenía una pared cerrada del resto de la zona, pero en episodios futuros como Dead Man Talking (episodio), fue visto en el no utilizado escritorio frente Gibbs de que más tarde se convertiría en su propia cuando se unió al equipo de forma permanente. Él también ha demostrado ser de gran ayuda en subir nuevas fotos a la computadora de Gibbs para ayudarle a buscar el terrorista que había causado una situación de rehenes en Bête Noire (episodio). En Reveille (episodio), McGee finalmente descubrió el nombre del terrorista: Ari Haswari y también encontró el conocimiento del pasado de Haswari. NCIS Temporada 2 En el episodio de la temporada 2, Los ojos del mal (episodio), McGee ayudó al equipo en lo que respecta al secuestro de la esposa y la hija de un capitán de la Marina y al final del caso, se estableció para regresar a Norfolk, pero Gibbs anunció que McGee había sido ascendido a agente de campo a tiempo completo y, como tal, estaba ahora en el equipo de Gibbs. También afirmó el escritorio que había usado originalmente en "Dead Man Talking", que había pertenecido a Vivian Blackader como propia. Como resultado, McGee renunció a su puesto anterior en la Base Naval de Norfolk y trasladado permanentemente a la Navy Yard en Washington DC, donde ha permanecido hasta nuestros días. En The Good Wives Club (episodio), McGee descubrió otro informe de personas desaparecidas, esta relación con una mujer joven suboficial asignado a la Base Naval de Jacksonville que había desaparecido. McGee, junto con el resto del equipo más tarde voló a Jacksonville para satisfacer agente Jean Melankovic y aunque no tuvieron éxito en detener al asesino en serie que se había suicidado al ser expuesto, el equipo rescató con éxito el suboficial que falta. En Vanished (episodio), se reveló que McGee tenía miedo de la conducción temeraria de Gibbs, llegando incluso a preguntar si Gibbs Gibbs no estaba seguro de si quería McGee para conducir su lugar. NCIS Temporada 3 Como todo el mundo en el equipo, McGee se quedó conmocionado y devastado por la muerte de Kate. En Switch (episodio), McGee fue encubierto por primera vez. En Untouchable (episodio), McGee reveló que era alérgica a los gatos. NCIS Temporada 4 Con Gibbs haber apartó de NCIS y con Tony habiéndose convertido en el nuevo líder del equipo, McGee fue promovido a su posición original de Tony de agente de campo señor. NCIS Temporada 5 NCIS Temporada 6 En el primer episodio Temporada 6, Last Man Standing (episodio), Director Leon Vance reveló que había transferido a la unidad de Delitos Cibernéticos en NCIS para que McGee podía trabajar en craqueo algunos códigos en el ordenador suboficial Steven Nicholas de Fargo con Vance comentando que cada código que McGee había trabajado era más duro de roer que el anterior. McGee más tarde fue llamado para ayudar a determinar la identidad del topo NCIS que había matado a Fargo y con su ayuda, Gibbs y Vance fueron capaces de eliminar la Agente Michelle Lee antes de decidirse por Agentes Daniel Keating y Brent Langer. Durante la entrevista de Keating, las cosas tomaron un giro cuando Lee fue atacado por Langer. causando Gibbs y Vance para detener la entrevista y la cabeza a la escena. Después de determinar que Langer había sido el lunar y que Lee había actuado en defensa propia, el caso estaba cerrado, aunque en los últimos segundos del episodio, se reveló que Lee era el verdadero topo y que había matado a Langer a sangre fría, supuestamente para proteger a su portada. McGee con su SIG-Sauer P228 durante un fallo de seguridad en McGee en una operación de vigilancia durante el episodio de la temporada 6, "Dead Reckoning". En Hide and Seek (episodio), McGee demostró sus habilidades de Boy Scouts. Leyenda En la Parte 1 (episodio) y Leyenda Parte 2 (episodio), los pilotos de puerta trasera para NCIS: Los Angeles, McGee junto con Gibbs se dirigieron a Los Ángeles para trabajar con otros agentes asignados a la Oficina de Proyectos Especiales. Una vez allí, McGee formó fuertes lazos de amistad con el equipo OSP e incluso comenzó a trabajar junto a Tech Analista de OSP Eric Beale. NCIS Temporada 7 En el primer episodio Temporada 7, Truth or Consequences (episodio), McGee fue el segundo agente DiNozzo junto a la cabeza de Somalia con la esperanza de vengar la muerte de Ziva. Por desgracia, tanto McGee y DiNozzo fueron emboscados y capturados por los hombres de Saleem Ulman con McGee se quedó inconsciente en el proceso. McGee en el campo en el episodio de la temporada 7, "Jet Lag". En Jet Lag (episodio), con Tony y Ziva en Francia, McGee asistido Gibbs en la investigación de la muerte de un infante de marina que fue revelado para ser un asesino a sueldo. Más tarde, mientras que en el proceso de arrestar a un hombre que se dedicaba a la testigo Tony y Ziva se encargaron de escoltar de regreso a Estados Unidos, McGee junto con Gibbs dispararon contra el coche que huía, pero al poco o ningún resultado con Gibbs en última instancia toma el tiro del coche cuando chocó con McGee siendo empujado al suelo gracias a las acciones de Gibbs. McGee durante el tiroteo entre el equipo de NCIS y los hombres de Jason Paul Dean. Desde el episodio final de la temporada 7, "Rule Fifty-One". En el estreno de final temporada 7, el artículo cincuenta y uno (episodio), McGee junto con Ziva asistida DiNozzo en el intento de captura del deshonrado Ranger del ejército, Jason Paul Dean que había llegado a los Estados Unidos. Por desgracia, la supuesta detención dio lugar a un intenso tiroteo que enfrentó a romper Dean y sus hombres contra los agentes del NCIS. En el proceso, McGee se quedó temporalmente herido al ser alcanzado por un vidrio causado por los hombres de Dean a dispararle volar. Las lesiones estaban presentes cuando McGee estaba en la ceremonia de Ziva, pero presumiblemente curados en los próximos meses. NCIS Temporada 8 Antes del primer episodio Temporada 8, araña y la mosca (episodio), McGee fue enviado a Canadá después de NCIS recibió la noticia de la actividad en relación con algunos productos que tenían vínculos con el infame Reynosa Cartel. NCIS Temporada 9 En la Temporada 9 final, Hasta que la muerte nos separe (episodio), McGee fue atrapado en la explosión de una bomba en la sede de NCIS, cayendo al suelo al igual que la bomba cayera. NCIS Temporada 10 En el primer episodio Temporada 10, Extreme Prejudice (episodio), McGee fue llevado al hospital después de Gibbs descubrió un trozo de cristal en el abdomen inferior de McGee. McGee fue dado de alta al día siguiente y al volver al trabajo, ayudó a capturar al terrorista responsable del atentado. Más tarde se demostró que su tiro había mejorado mucho, que fue visto en la Temporada 10 episodio, Phoenix (episodio). NCIS Temporada 11 A raíz de agente del Departamento de Defensa Richard Parsons salvar la vida de Gibbs después de Gibbs quedó atrapado en una emboscada mientras que en Irán, tanto DiNozzo y McGee fueron reintegrados permanentemente como NCIS agentes especiales, reclamando oficialmente sus insignias en el primer episodio Temporada 11, Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. Apariencia Un americano nacional en sus treinta y tantos años, McGee tiene el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. En su debut, McGee fue visto portando un traje de negocios de estilo completa con una chaqueta, una corbata, una sola camisa y pantalones, así como los zapatos. Incluso después de unirse al equipo de manera permanente, McGee continuó usando los trajes, pero más tarde dejó de usar los vínculos que se muestran en la Temporada 4 episodio de estreno, Shalom (episodio). Desde Shalom en adelante, McGee ha seguido llevar chaquetas y camisas, así como pantalones y zapatos menos los lazos a pesar de que se ha desgastado los lazos en muchas ocasiones, un ejemplo típico que es durante el servicio en memoria de Jenny Sheppard. En el principio, McGee también llevaba un reloj de plata en su muñeca derecha antes de cambiar a una versión de oro y plata durante la Temporada 4. En la temporada 5 y para la mayor parte de la temporada 6, se puso un reloj deportivo de estilo antes de llevar su reloj de plata original una vez de nuevo en la temporada 7, que ha continuado hasta nuestros días. McGee también ha crecido significativamente. Él es unos centímetros más alto que Gibbs y más o menos la misma altura que DiNozzo como reveló durante el episodio de la temporada 7, Reunion (episodio). relaciones Con compañeros de trabajo Abigail Sciuto McGee y Abby en el episodio de la temporada 4, "Caballo de Troya". McGee tuvo una relación prolongada con la medicina forense Abby Sciuto técnico en la primera temporada, pero no se hace referencia directa a su final la relación. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, todavía están muy cerca y con frecuencia se burlan unos de otros acerca de su relación anterior / fechas (chistes sexuales, comentarios sugestivos, etc), y en algunos casos Abby ha mostrado celos de la mujer de atención han dado McGee. En contraste a Tony DiNozzo, McGee ha tenido pocas relaciones o posibles queridos, casi todos los cuales han comenzado y terminado en el mismo episodio. En la temporada 5, McGee tiene problemas con una chica que le robó el corazón y en su haber, cuando él le pide ayuda a Abby ella le dice "Te amo McGee y eso debería ser suficiente", lo que insinúa que Abby todavía tiene sentimientos por McGee. Cuando en situaciones de estrés o incómodas, como se ve en el episodio "Período de Gracia", al tratar de lidiar con la muerte de un amigo, McGee a menudo retirarse al laboratorio forense para el reaseguro de Abby. McGee posee un perro llamado Jethro, que fue acusado de asesinar a un suboficial durante el episodio de la temporada 5, "Dog Tags". Abby miró tras él y lo nombró después de Gibbs, pero debido a que su propietario no se lo permitió tener un perro en su apartamento, se obligó McGee llevarlo muy a su pesar como el perro había atacado a McGee al principio de "Dog Tags" , lo que le obligó a disparar en la pierna. Aparte de sótano de Gibbs, el hogar de McGee se ha demostrado en el mayor número de episodios de todos los personajes de la serie. Varios personajes han estado en el interior en un momento u otro; a saber, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Caitlin Todd, Sarah McGee, Abby Sciuto y novio anterior / acosador de Abby, Mikel. McGee en el episodio final de la temporada 8, "Pirámide". Al final de la temporada 8, sin embargo hay un momento muy tierno entre los dos de ellos y McGee dice Abby 'Si algo le sucedió nunca lo haría ... "lo que indica que todavía tiene sentimientos por Abby y se preocupa por ella, mientras que también da la pista de que él se preocupa y quiere protegerla. Leroy Jethro Gibbs McGee vive en el temor de Gibbs, y como el resto del equipo de Gibbs es muy leal a él. Ellos tienen una relación padre / hijo, como lo demuestran los episodios "Probie," cuando Gibbs busca activamente para proteger McGee del PD Metro que se establecen en la que lo acusa de un crimen, y "Twisted Sister". Durante la primera temporada, a Tony se queja a Kate que Tim recibe una palmadita en la espalda cuando él hace algo para Gibbs, mientras que Tony se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Gibbs se confunde a menudo por las respuestas a las preguntas de McGee, que implican típicamente lenguaje de computación técnica. Gibbs también da McGee pone a prueba para darle más confianza. En el episodio 'Testigo', Gibbs asigna un caso a McGee y le permite hacer llamadas, y en "Caged", Gibbs da McGee el trabajo de conseguir un asesino en serie en confesar (aunque puede que haya sido porque DiNozzo y Ziva se disputan la asignación, y Gibbs simplemente querían darles una lección). A pesar de su gran respeto por Gibbs, McGee no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a él como se muestra cuando Gibbs interrogado fuertemente la abuela de McGee. McGee confía en hacer caso omiso de Gibbs y hacerse cargo de los interrogatorios. Después de la conversación, Gibbs se ve sonriente, impresionado por McGee. McGee regla número uno es "nunca mentir a Gibbs". McGee dijo Ned Dorneget ésta y otras normas en la temporada 9, Need to Know. Anthony DiNozzo McGee y Tony tienen un hermano / hermano menor relación mayor. Tony antagoniza McGee, le llama nombres (como McGoo y McGeek), y, en general le molesta. Este principio comenzó como una novatada novato, pero ha crecido hasta convertirse en más. Cuando Gibbs dejó el equipo al final de la temporada 3 y Tony se hizo cargo, Tony le hizo un agente de campo senior, mostrando su confianza y respeto en McGee. , Tony puede llamar nombres McGee, pero él se niega a permitir que nadie fuera del equipo para hacerlo. En "Guilty Pleasure", cuando Tony se hace amigo de Philip McCadden, pronto se convierte en molesto y dolido por McCadden bromeando continuamente en McGee. En el episodio 'novato' Tony fue al apartamento de McGee para animarlo después de que accidentalmente disparó y mató a un policía, incluso llegando al punto de decirle una historia embarazosa acerca de sí mismo para que McGee se sienta mejor. En el episodio "Frame Up" McGee muestra que le importa a Tony por ir a visitarlo mientras estaba en la cárcel. En 'Witch Hunt' los dos están conduciendo a una escena del crimen y Tony McGee dice acerca de la última vez que viste de Halloween y que termina con los dos riendo, mostrando su verdadera relación. En la temporada 2 episodio 'The Bone Yard', McGee hace un comentario crítico acerca de los italianos y la mafia, que ofende a Tony, quien es de ascendencia italiana. , Tony señala que él es 'Italiano', pero no es material Mafia. McGee se disculpa, de Tony responde "Prego" y da una bofetada McGee estilo Gibbs. Al comienzo de la temporada 7, Gibbs promueve McGee ser socio de Tony en sustitución de Ziva. Su condición juvenil se revoca y se convierte en un agente de campo. Durante este tiempo, el respeto de Tony McGee crece y, mientras él todavía le llama nombres y lo antagoniza, no le Probie ha llamado desde que comenzó la temporada y los dos han demostrado ser mucho más cerca, al igual que cuando se pasan el rato juntos después trabajo. Sin embargo, sí pide a Tony Ziva un "novato" en la Temporada 7 Él y McGee criado que Ziva fue el agente especial de prueba para evitar la búsqueda de un contenedor de basura, mientras que la investigación del asesinato de un ex comandante de la Armada. Kate Todd McGee y Kate en el episodio de la temporada 2, "Testigo". Aunque su relación de trabajo fue algo efímero, McGee y Kate trabajaron bien juntos a pesar de tener a Kate en el equipo mucho más tiempo que McGee. Formaron una asociación temporal durante Dead Man Talking (episodio) y de nuevo en See No Evil (episodio) donde McGee que todavía no era un agente de campo se requiere tener a alguien que le acompaña si alguna vez salió al campo y al mismo tiempo a tiempo completo McGee encontró a Kate intimidante, todavía nos las arreglamos para conseguir el trabajo hecho. "Has sido un niño travieso, Timmy." -Ghost Kate hablando con McGee mientras están en el laboratorio de Abby en "Kill Ari Parte 1". Kate con un traje de gato. Kate con un traje de BDSM. Tras la muerte de Kate en Crepúsculo (episodio), McGee, como los demás luchó para hacer frente a la muerte y al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio de Abby, que tenía dos imágenes de Kate primero llevaba un PVC Bodysuit similar a la Trinidad de las películas de Matrix y luego, su ropa cambió para formar un solo traje completo con un látigo que dejó McGee aturdido y lo que le hace destacar a sí mismo que estaba convirtiendo a Tony BDSM. Tercera y última visión de McGee de Kate hablando con él de un cajón en la escuadra de la habitación. "¿Por qué no has venido a verme todavía? Si pico en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sólo va a mirar como si estuviera dormido. Estoy tan solo. Incluso daría la bienvenida a una visita de Tony. " -Ghost Kate hablando con McGee en "Kill Ari Parte 2". Sin embargo, la tercera y la posible imagen final de McGee de Kate le hizo ver a su mentira en un cajón en el toril, donde ella le animó a visitarla. Ziva David McGee y Ziva tienen una relación de hermana / hermano, con Ziva menudo unirse a Tony en meterse con McGee, sino también con los dos de ellos unirse a recoger sobre Tony también. Por ejemplo, en el Bait episodio, Tim y Ziva preguntaron qué película Tony había conseguido una idea de. Ziva se sale de la manera de dar McGee más confianza en "Caged", cuando Gibbs da la tarea de conseguir un asesino en serie a confesar un asesinato a McGee. Cuando Tony pregunta cuándo fue la última vez McGee habló una mujer a hacer nada, Ziva trata de su defensa, diciendo que McGee había pedido prestado su último $ 10 y ella lo dejó. Ziva es protectora de McGee en 'enjaulado', cuando ella y Tony McGee ver que sale de la cárcel y Ziva pregunta si alguien le hizo daño, por lo que ella podría "patear el culo." McGee también sale de su manera de hacer que se sienta mejor Ziva después de matar a un hombre en 'Jeopardy'. Sin embargo, McGee aún está dispuesto a tirar de rango en Ziva ocasionalmente. Cuando el equipo tuvo que buscar un contenedor de basura en la Academia Naval, tras la muerte de un ex comandante naval, un colega del Vicealmirante Chase, McGee y DiNozzo forzada Ziva para buscar el contenedor de basura, señalando que ella era el agente especial de prueba en el equipo. En Baltimore, Ziva dice que incluso si perdía el contacto con McGee durante un par de años, si alguien lo mató, ella cazar y matar a su asesinato, porque no se trata de cualquier pareja. Donald Mallard Ducky es una de las pocas personas a usar el nombre dado completo de McGee de Timoteo como se ilustra en el episodio de la temporada 2, Los ojos del mal (episodio). Al igual que con Abby, Ducky a veces adopta una actitud paternal hacia Tim como se demuestra en la Temporada 4 episodio, Ahumado (episodio), aunque en el episodio de la temporada 7, Masquerade (episodio), McGee hizo algunos comentarios groseros sobre un cuerpo muerto, dibujo ira de Ducky . Director Leon Vance En el episodio 6.07 "Collateral Damage" Gibbs y Director Vance tuvieron una discusión acerca de las cualidades del agente ideal NCIS debe poseer. Durante esa discusión, el Director Vance dijo Gibbs que McGee ejemplificó el agente de modelos, en contraste con Gibbs quien prefirió agentes como DiNozzo. Durante "enemigos internos", McGee estaba angustiada después de ver el alcance de las lesiones de Vance después de la explosión. Familia En la temporada 2, "See No Evil", se revela que McGee tiene una hermana, a quien no cumplimos oficialmente hasta la temporada 4 Su nombre es Sarah McGee, interpretado por la vida real paso a la hermana de Sean Murray, Troian Bellisario, productor ejecutivo la hija de Donald Bellisario. Su primera aparición en Red Cell Temporada de 2 y otra vez como una imagen en el iPod de McGee en la temporada 3, y una vez más en Twisted Sister. En 6.19 "Hide and Seek", se revela que el padre de McGee era Marina, aunque no se ha demostrado en la serie hasta la fecha. En la temporada nueve espectadores fueron introducidos a la abuela paterna de McGee, Penélope Langston interpretado por la actriz, Lily Tomlin. De acuerdo con los comentarios de Tomlin en cuanto al papel, Tomlin dijo que Penélope Langston es un científico cuyo marido, se retiró de la Marina de los EE.UU. como un almirante y ha fallecido. Penélope Langston insiste en que su nieto le llaman "Penny". Durante la década de 1960, trabajó para el Grupo Tellus en el Principio de anexo, un proyecto de bio-ingeniería que resulta en su participación en la investigación de un asesinato relacionado con el proyecto tal como se documenta en los documentos de la de Penélope. También se dice que es un consuelo para McGee durante sus años de infancia, ya que su padre a menudo no mostró amor por su hijo. En el mismo episodio, se revela que él no ha hablado con su padre durante casi siete años desde que se unió al equipo de Gibbs. Mujeres: Por lo general McGee ha tenido mala suerte con las mujeres, sobre todo debido a su timidez. En la temporada 1 que comenzó una relación con Abby. Él llevó al equipo a creer que él se hizo un tatuaje de impresionarla, dormía con ella en su ataúd, y escribió poesía para ella. En el episodio Pop Life, Abby dice "Tu ojo es real. Y no me decepcionó." Él admite a hacer las cosas "hinky" con Abby y haber sumido en el lado más sórdido de la internet con ella. Su relación se enfrió cuando Abby negó a categorizar el "estado" de su relación. McGee y Abby siguen siendo amigos cercanos que comparten muchos abrazos y el casto beso ocasional, casi siempre iniciados por Abby. Él tiene algunas otras relaciones con otras mujeres, entre ellas una que robó su identidad y corrió hasta $ 65.000 en billetes, y una animadora de los Washington Redskins. En la sexta temporada que tiene una relación en línea con una mujer llamada "Claire" que más tarde resulta ser DiNozzo. En el séptimo episodio de la temporada Endgame, McGee comienza brevemente una relación con un estudiante graduado llamada Amanda. La relación termina cuando McGee cuestiona Amanda cómo sabía donde trabajaba, justo antes de ser asesinado por Lee Wuan Kai. Más tarde se reveló que Amanda era un asesino a sueldo, encargado de encontrar y matar a Kai porque la gente de Kai, los norcoreanos temían que estaría del lado de los americanos en su lugar. Apodos McGee, siendo el agente más joven en el equipo, es el blanco de muchas bromas y tiene una variedad de apodos que se han desarrollado durante su tiempo como parte de la principal escuadra caso. DiNozzo es el creador principal de estos apodos, siendo el novato más común. El término se convierte en una expresión de cariño, según ha explicado Gibbs cuando pide McGee para adivinar lo que su primera pareja aún lo llama. En la temporada 5 los apodos cada vez más frecuentes, creativo y de actualidad. DiNozzo normalmente utiliza el "Mc" del nombre de McGee para crear el enlace, aunque no es el único en jugar el juego. Gibbs mismo ha sido conocido para referirse a McGee como Elf Señor debido a un personaje McGee utiliza en un MMORPG. Otros nombres incluyen: McGeek, McGoo, McNerd, McMuse (utilizados por DiNozzo al jugar bromas a McGee para "inspiración"), McGoogle, McGoggle, McTardy (utilizado por DiNozzo cuando McGee es tarde), McCheat, McZero (utilizado por DiNozzo, McGee está llevando a cabo una transferencia de archivos masiva y explica que todo está en binario, "unos y ceros", DiNozzo aclara que él es los queridos y McGee es los ceros y sigue este hasta más adelante en la conversación llamándolo McZero), McGruff (después de McGee es atacado por un perro) y varios otros apodos.